Applestar
She-cat Played By: Applestar Names: 'Kit: '''Applekit '''Apprentice: '''Applepaw '''Warrior: '''Appletail '''Leader: '''Applestar Apprenticeships: '''Mentor(s): '''Unknown '''Apprentice(s): '''Unknown Appearence: Applestar is a beautiful, long-haired orange and white tabby. Her chest, belly, paws, and nose are white. Her back, tail, head, and legs are a light orange. Applestar's eyes are olive green. Personality: Applestar is very compassionate. She cares for her clan like a queen cares for her kits. She always tries to make the best decision for her clan and always considers other ideas for before making her final decision. Applestar puts her clan before herself and will do anything to help one of her clanmates. History: Kithood: Applekit was one of two surviving kits from her litter. Although she came from a litter of four, only two survived. Her sister was a still born and one of her brothers died from greencough in a hard, cold leafbare. Applekit and her surviving brother were always causing mischief. They always tried to escape the nursery when her mother wasn't looking. Sometimes, they even tried to leave the camp! Applekit and her brother was always side by side. The both dreamed about the day when they would become warrior and what there names would be. Her brother, Brownkit, always said that he would become Brownstar one day and be the greatest leader the forest had ever seen. Applekit always said that she would be Appleheart, the greatest deputy the forest has ever seen. Applekit always thought that her brother would be a better warrior than her because he was bigger and stronger. Applekit always listened to her brother and pretended to organize patrols for him and due other deputy jobs. Applekit always made sure to keep an eye on her brother; she was always afraid that she'd lose him, too. Apprenticehood: After Applepaw's six moons in the nursery, she was ready to get out and start training to become a warrior. When she wasn't training, she was with her brother, Brownpaw. Applepaw often begged her mentor to do a joint session with Brownpaw, for she hated being seperated from him. Applepaw's training went pretty well for the most part. She was an excellent fighter from the start, but could not catch any prey. Often at night, she would complain to her brother how she would never become a warrior because she couldn't hunt. Brownpaw would try to cheer her up, but Applepaw was too headstrong to listen to him. Once an idea was in her head, there was no going back. She would always tell Brownpaw he didn't know what he was talking about because he was the perfect apprentice. He was an excellent fighter, even better than Applepaw and he was a good hunter. Applepaw always knew that she'd have to settle for being second best. After moons and moons of training, Applepaw and Brownpaw were finally rewarded with the warrior names. Warriorhood: When Applepaw receive her warrior name, it was the best day of her life. She was so proud and glad that she was done with her training. Applepaw became known as Appletail. Appletail was a proud, agile warrior. She still stayed close to her brother, who was now known as Brownfoot, for she was still afraid of losing him. Appletail often was chosen to go on hunting patrols because after she learned how to hunt, she became one of the best hunters in WindClan. Brownfoot often teased Appletail about how she always complained about never becoming a warrior because she couldn't hunt and how she ended up one of the best hunters in WindClan. What made Appletail succeed was her speed. Appletail was quick on her feet, which came in handy when catching rabbits. After receiving her first apprentice, Appletail made sure to be a great mentor. Appletail's apprentice was a natural fighter and a horrible hunter. Her apprentice reminded her of herself. When her apprentice looked upset, Appletail told her stories about her own apprenticehood. Brownfoot's apprentice was a natural hunter, but wasn't so great at fighting. Appletail often did joint training sessions with Brownfoot because she thought that their apprentices could help each other learn. After their apprentices became warriors, the deputy of WindClan died in a gruesome battle. Brownfoot became the new deputy of WindClan. Appletail wasn't surprised, but a small part of her wished that she'd been chosen instead. Appletail was the first to congratulate her brother. Her brother was the perfect deputy, he did everything before the leader even asked him to. Brownfoot still thought of himself as a regular warrior and sometimes forgot that he was deputy. He always made time to talk to Appletail. They would talk about when they were little kits. Brownfoot pointed out that they were on their way to their dreams, because he was deputy and when he became leader, he would make Appletail his deputy. Their leader only had two lives left and everyone was pretty sure that Brownfoot would become the next leader. Almost every cat in the clan liked Brownfoot, except for a couple who hated him just because he was deputy. Appletail was excited for her brother. Brownfoot was a strong, smart warrior who always put his clan first. Appletail had gotten over her fear of losing him, for she figured that she would die first. On a bright, sunny day, Hawkfur, one of the cats that hated Brownfoot, came running into camp screaming, "Brownfoot, help! My apprentice is stuck in a tree and I can't get him out!" Brownfoot dashed out of camp, following the screaming cat to help the apprentice. Appletail was suspicious. ''Why would he leave his apprentice alone in a tree? What would make him think that Brownfoot could get his apprentice down when he couldn't? ''Appletail dashed out of camp following the two tom cats. She paused when she smelled a badger. She crepted foward, only to see no apprentice stuck in a tree, but Hawkfur, watching with a evil grin. Brownfoot, her brother, was fighting a huge badger by himself. Hawkfur had set this up to kill her brother. Right as Appletail jumped out of the bushes, the badger throw her brother up against a rock. Her brother slowly got up and saw Appletail. "Appletail! Get out of here!" he hissed throught clenched teeth. Appletail refused to listen to him and helped him fight the badger. The badger was getting weaker, but right as Appletail jumped on it's back and it flung Brownfoot against a huge rock. The only noise anyone heard was the crack of Brownfoot's neck. "NOOOOOOO!" Appletail hissed. She clawed the badger's throat and bit into it's neck until it fell over with a huge thud. Appletail ran over to her brother's dead body. Her worst fear had come true. She had lost her last living relative. Hawkfur came up behind her. "It's a shame. He would've made a good leader," Hawkfur mewed, shaking his head. "YOU!" Appletail hissed. "You lead him into this trap and you sat in a tree like a coward. If you would've helped, he'd still be hear today!" Hawkfur lept at Appletail. "You should've kept your mouth shut!" Hakwfur yowled. Hawkfur smelled a patrol coming and jumped off Appletail. "You're lucky, mousebrain," he whispered in her ear. Right then, the patrol emerged. "Is everything okay? We smelled blood and heard yowling and ran over her, the patrol leader asked. "Unfortantly, no," Hawkfur mewed. "Brownfoot was attacked by a badger and was killed. Appletail helped kill the badger, but if I wasn't here, who knows what would've happened to her." Appletail started to open her mouth but Hawkfur covered it with his tail. The patrol hung there heads in shame. The helped carry the body back to the camp. When they arrived, the leader asked how this happened. Hawkfur told the same story he told the patrol. "Liar!" Appletail shouted. "You killed him! You told him your apprentice was stuck in a tree and you needed help to get him down! He went with you and you knew the badger was there. You let him fight the badger alone while you waited in the tree like a coward. You knew he would die. No cat came defeat a badger by himself! I saw everything! I followed you out of camp and I killed the badger!" "You should've kept your mouth shut, stupid she-cat!" Hakwfur hissed. "Hawkfur, from this day, you are exiled from WindClan territory. If you are ever spotted in it after tonight, anyone who spots you has my permission to kill you," the WindClan leader announced. Hawkfur ran out of the territory. Appletail was heartbroken. The cat she cared for most had been murdered. She was the only one left from her family. Though she was appointed deputy, she wasn't happy at all. Deputy Life: Appletail was only deputy for a short period of time. A few moons after her brother passed away, WindClan got in a border squimish with ShadowClan and the leader lost a life. Appletail did everything she could to please her leader. She was a great deputy, always doing what the leader wanted without her even asking. In the middle of leafbare, the leader caught a mild case of greencough. The medicine cat was out of catmint and knew it wouldn't be long before their beloved leader joined StarClan. After a fews days of fighting greencough, WindClan's leader went to join the ranks of StarClan. Appletail didn't think she was ready to become. Leadership: After receiving her nine lives, Applestar began to focus more on her clan than her brother's death. She appointed Swiftfur as her deputy, for he was a strong, brave warrior and reminded her a little of her brother. During the same horrible leafbare that took the old leader's life, Applestar caught a horrible case of greencough, which cost her her first life. After Applestar recovered, she made sure to stay involved with her clan. She still occasionally thinks of her dead brother, but she knows he would want her to leader her clan with all her strength. She also knows how proud her brother would be of her. Family: '''Brother: 'Brownfoot Category:WindClan Characters Category:Applestar